The present invention relates to beverage dispensing. In particular it relates to a method and system wherein a beverage preparation substance is mixed with water to prepare a beverage. An example is where a syrup is post mixed with carbonated water to prepare a soft drink. Another example is where a coffee concentrate is mixed with hot water to prepare a cup of coffee.
In preparation of post-mix beverages a concentrate is dispensed into a serving container and water is jetted into the serving container. The substance and the water can be dispensed consecutively, but may also be dispensed, at least partly, simultaneously to obtain a good mixing of the water and the substance. When mixing the water with the substance, a certain amount of foaming takes place, depending on the substance used, the flow speed of the water, carbonation level and temperature of the water. This foaming may be undesirable as is the case with soft drinks. In other cases the foaming may be desirable and used to create a froth layer on top of the drink.
The present invention has for an object to provide a device and a method with which different beverages can be prepared.